A Dragon and Piggy
by Pricat
Summary: A series of stories revolving aroubd Deadly and Piggy's friendship
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **This was a random thing, because I love Deadly and Piggy's relationship, so wanted to write a series of stories about them, which should be intresting, plus I had Deadly on my mind.**

 **In the first one, it's little Deadly's first day of school and he is shy until being aroubd Piggy helps him relax like being a Onight, to him and Piggy having a tea party among other things.**

* * *

"Why did daddy make me come here, I like it better in our cadtle, where I can be me, doesn't he know that?" a voice muttered.

It's owner was a young light blue skinned dragon boy, in a Purpke Cardigan that was too big for him, which he did not mind, and right now, he was feeling angry besides shy, because it was his first day at school which was unnerving for him because he didn't know anybody here, living in the castle beyond the Goblin City hoping maybe there might be something to make things fun here, despite using his growing magic.

But seeing a pig girl his age in a princess dress, wearing dress up gear made him think of the stories he loved reading late at night, when everybody thought he was sleeping going over there, hoping he was not bothering her, making her curious, because she was intrested in him, after the teacher had introduced him to the class.

"It's alright, if I play too?" he said softly yet shyly.

"Yes, you can, but you're cute." Piggy said which made him surprised, putting on knight gear, impressing the other kids, joining in too, making Deadly nervous, despite feeling more comfortable aroubd Piggy, making the other kids surprised.

"Don't you wanna be the dragon protecting the princess?" Kermit asked him.

"N-no, we know what happens to the dragons in story books." Deadly replied nervously, feeling Piggy hug him, making Summer smile at this because Deadly was feeling shy despite it being his first ever day at school, so going on a grand adventure which the teacher could hear, giggling at their antics besides it was nearly quiet time, Animal's least favourite time of day.

"Yeah, but we can do quiet things like games and stuff." Summer said.

Deadly and Piggy were at a table with a toy tea set, having a tea party, which the other kids thought sweet, guessing that the little dragon boy being here was good, plus Piggy was befriending him which was a good thing hearing him yawning which surprised them letting him take an nap.

* * *

It was now after school and Deadly was back home in the castle beyond thevGoblin City, but reading as he loved books, since he already knew how to read, compared to the other kids since his regal father read to him a lot after he was hatched, hoping Piggy was alright which he had kept a secret from his father when telling him about his day.

"School was not as bad as I thought I would be, Scales, plus I made an new friend." Deadly told his stuffed dragon.

He was looking forward to going there tomorrow, plus the other kids were not afraid of him, like he thought they would be, on account of him being a dragon so it was good grinning, making his father wonder why he was so happy, guessing it was to do with his first day of school seeing him nod.

"You could say that, dad, you know?" Deadly replied going to wash up for dinner.


	2. Halloween Antics

"Yes, Halloween is coming up, which is my favourite holiday, and maybe Piggy and I can have fun like trick or treating among other things." Deadly said to himself, dressed as a phantom.

It was indeed Halloween making the light blue skinned dragon boy excitable, because besides trick or treating, he liked pranking people using his magic, hoping Piggy would be impressed.

He was leaving his room, appearing in the human world, becoming unseen, pranking people already, chuckling at tnem freaking out and running away,

"Maybe I should go find her, but pranking is too much fun." Deadly told himself, grinning unaware one of his antics had frightened Piggy, making his purple eyes widen in shock, hearing her making him feel bad.

"Why would Deadly do that, we are friends, right?" Piggy said, unaware Deadly heard her, plus noticed she had not a lot of candy, looking at his trick or treat bag pouring a lot into hers when she was distracted, hearing her reaction knowing Deadly had done this, guessing he felt bad for his prank.

"Deadly, come on out, please?" Piggy said softly, as nobody was around, seeing he was not there, making her worry in case she had upset him going home as she was keeping what happened to herself.

* * *

"Maybe he thinks you're mad at him, because his prank scared you." Summer said to Piggy a few days later at school after Halloween break was over, and Piggy had onl told Summer what had happened on Halloween which the female penguin thought intresting.

But they then saw a certain dragon boy in a black cardigan with purple stitch ings, bowing before Piggy, asking for forgiveness expecting her to punch him, yet she hugged him, which surprised him.

"I was really worried about you, after Halloween, you know?" Piggy said.

"That prank was not for you, you were just in the wrong place." Deadly said.

Summer and the other kids were watching, as the scene was very sweet, hoping Deadly was alright, unawsre of what had happened at Halloween with those two seeing them hanging out and co,ouring, since they were good together

They were hanging out, but Deadly was being shy after what happened during Halloween night even though Piggy had forgiven him so we're letting them be.


	3. Lighting Up

**A/N**

 **More of the series, but hope people are enjoying, plus most of this series takes place when both Deadly and Piggy are kids.**

 **In this one, Constantine shows up to wreck the day, which makes Deadly so mad, he breathes fire which he calls lighting up but Piggy feels bad for him, after he does it to scare Constantine off despite the other kids thinking it was cool.**

* * *

Mischievous laughter in the classroom made Piggy and the other kids gulp, yet made Deadly curious like how he laughed sometimes, which he did at home, because he did not want to frighten Piggy again like at Halloween, or the other kids who were very curious about him, like he was curious about the amphibian boy in the hooded cloak.

"That's Constantine, Kermit's cousin, and a bad little frog, Deadly." Piggy warned, hearing Constantine snort, curious about the dragon boy with Piggy.

"Your name is pretty cool, and you're a dragon, you ever breathed fire?" Constantine asked, making Deadly shy.

"Deadly is an nice dragon, he woukdn't breathe fire here, leave him alone!" Piggy said.

"You're letting a girl fight for you?" Constantine said, hearing Deadly growl, and little smoke rings come out of his nostrils, impressing the kids, seeing the light blue skinned dragon boy breathing deeply.

"I'm not losing my temper and lighting up, because of that." Deadly said going to where the books were, reading by himself, making Piggy feel bad, because Constantine had embarrassed him, but she wondered what Deadly meant by lighting up.

* * *

"I'm alright, but just trying to keep calm so I don't light up, meaning breathe fire, which I can do when really angry or upset so Constantine is getting under my skin." Deadly told Piggy later.

"It's alright, yet good thing you're trying to not light up, maybe you should, it might scare Constantine." Piggy said, surprising the light blue skinned dragon boy by what she just said.

"If you scared me by mistake on Halloween, maybe you can scare Constantine into leaving us alone." Piggy said.

Deadly was thinking about it, because he wanted the other kids, especially Piggy to be left alone by Constantine, yet when he lit up in temper, he could not control himself, yet seeing Constantine being mean to Piggy really made him mad as smoke unleashed from his nostrils, breathing fire which impressed the other kids including Piggy, surprising Constantine leaving for now.

Deadly was also leaving before anybody got hurt, making Piggy worry, because it had been her idea, for him to do that hoping he was just going to calm down seeing the teacher come outside wondering what had happened hearing the kids excitedly telling her hearing her ask where Deadly was.

"I don't know, he went to calm down, but it was cool." Summer said.

Deadly had went back to tne Labyrinth, going home to the castle, flopping down on his bed hoping the other kids were not freaked out by what he did seeing a servant bring him milk and cookies, unaware of why he was upset.

"I probably can't go to school after that, since dad is talking to the teacher." Deadly muttered cuddling Scales his stuffed dragon.


End file.
